My Dream Or My Life
by MamzellePotter
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune élève moldu de 15ans, vient de perdre sa mère. Les relations avec sont père, se dégrade, et bien encore plus quand elle apprend, qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle doit entrer dès maintenant à Poudlard, l'école de magie... [J'suis


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K.Rowling.

L'histoire et de moi

Merci des reviews P

Merci Vaness' pour les fautes. dsl s'il en reste aussi mici à mon tit chOux n'à la crème, ma puce en Or et ma Minus. j'vOus nèèèm 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma mère est morte aujourd'hui. Peut-être hier ou même qui sais il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Dans ma tête tout est embrouillée maintenant.

L'annonce du décès de ma propre mère m'avait anéantie. Le faite de savoir que mon exemple, mon idole, mon double, mon moi sois partit quelque part ont ne sais ou

m'avait toucher à un point que si, vous n'avez jamais perdus quelqu'un de cher, vous ne pourriez comprendre. Mon père ma soutenue certes, mais ce n'était pas pareil...

Il n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas lui qui chaque soirs entrée dans ma chambre pour me dire un

« Bonne nuit mon Ange », ce n'était pas lui qui m'aider à préparer nos merveille

de gâteau au chocolat. Et c'était encore moins lui à qui j'allais confier toutes mes histoires d'amours d'adolescente. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulut savoir la véritable raison de sont

décès. J'avais juste reçut une lettre. Une sombre nuit de novembre, avec juste quelques mots écrit dessus. « Parent décéder, enterrement demain, toute mes condoléances ».

J'avais tellement prier, souhaiter, rêver que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple rêve... Rêve? nan cauchemar. Rien n'est plus pire que de perdre sa véritable mère. Quelque peu de temps

après j'ai encore reçut une étrange lettre. Mais cette fois si, elle contenait plus d'une ligne. Je ne serais vous la décrire ou même vous dire les mots exact. Elle ma tout juste appris que

j'étais une sorcière. Vous avez pus remarquer mon superbe enthousiasme. Mais comment voulez vous croire une telle chose quand vous êtes en deuil? Je l'ai pris à la légère. Et je dois

avouer que mon père, n'à rien fait contre tout ça. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de me perdre à mon tour. Je n'en sais rien. J'en ai marre de ne rien savoir. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Dans quelque

petites heures je vais devoir aller dans cette fameuse école. Découvrir cette fameuse magie dont j'ai dû tout apprendre dans quelques livres. D'après tout les ouvrages deux noms revenaient le

plus souvent. Celui d'Harry Potter et de Lord Voldemort. Aller savoir. Je m'en moque après tout. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire après tout.

Tout le monde s'en fiche de tout ce qui touche les autres. Chacun et préoccuper par sa petite personne. Moi ma personne, je l'ai perdus. Aujourd'hui, hier ou même peut-être il y a bien longtemps.

Je ne m'en souviens plus. Un jour peut-être je m'en rappellerais. J'ai cette curieuse envie de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Cette horrible manie de changer de sujet tout les trois quart de seconde. Ce goût

horrible dans ma bouche, comme si ma langue sentait que se n'étaient plus les aliments préparer de ma maman. Comme si mon corps rejeter absolument tout ce qui venait d'ailleurs. Ailleurs que j'aime ce mot.

Que j'aimerais être ailleurs où je ne sais pas vraiment. Juste seule et ne plus à penser aux autres. Aux problèmes à la vie tout simplement. Qui ne rêve pas de ça...

Durant tout le chemin que nous prenions, mon père et moi même, pour se rendre à cette gare. Il n'y eu de mots prononcer dans la voiture. Il regarder un point fixe, la route. Je regarder à point invisible, ailleurs. Nos dialogues c'était quelque peu estomper durant ces derniers jours. Notre relation père/fille n'avait jamais était très sympathique, et ce n'est pas avec tout ces problèmes que cela aller s'arranger.

Les embouteillages nous bloquer encore plus.

Personne ne savait quoi dire. On entendait comme seul bruit des gens furieux, en retard au boulot,

des klaxonnes à tout va. Et nous, restions là, s'en rien dire, s'en rien faire. Comme si le monde n'avait plus de sens.

Mon père s'obstinait à penser que je serais mieux chez moi. Mais je savais bien que non. Comment se sentir bien dans un endroit ou tout vous sembles vide... Au moins, dans cette fameuse école. Personne ne saura.

Personnes ne saura ma douleur, ma souffrance, mon coeur brisée. Les gens comprendrons, et ne me poseront point de questions. Les gens ne chercheront peut-être pas à comprendre. Et puis après tout, qui pourrait comprendre. Peut-être que je n'aurais point d'amis. J'ai perdus tout goût de passion. Je sais même plus si cette phrase est française. Lire, je ne faisais que ça. Des romans, des aventures. Tout. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de m'intéresser à "L'histoire de Poudlard" mais y avait rien à faire. J'ai appris quelques trucs par si, par là. Sans plus. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre les phrases compliquer. Je ne cherche plus les mots que je ne comprends pas. Je ne retrouve

plus le goût de la vie. Je pense, je pense, oui mais... A quel prix. J'ai peur. Peur d'être dans un nouveau monde et de devoir absolument tout recommencer. Après tout pourquoi me prévient-on seulement maintenant que je suis une simple sorcière. J'arrive sur mes 15 ans. Pourquoi moi? J'avais une vie. Détruite certes mais même... Mes amis. Oh oui. Je ne voulais pas les perdre. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il c'est produit. Ont dit toujours qu'ont ne doit pas mentir

à ces amis. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais comment réagiriez les votre si vous leur annonciez que vous êtes une sorcière? Les miens mon pris pour une folle. Mon dit que le décès de ma mère m'avait affecté. Que je devrais peut-être aller en pensionnat ou bien voir un psy. Que tant que je serais dans cet état, pour ne pas traumatiser leur petite vie, ils ne voulaient plus me voir.

Me voilà arriver devant cette fameuse gare. Tout ces gens presser. Et moi ne bougeant pas. Cherchant ma place par mis tout ce monde... Moi la pauvre et jeune Hermione Granger. 15 ans.

La fille qui a perdus sa mère. Aujourd'hui, hier ou peut-être il y a bien longtemps je ne sais plus...


End file.
